Beyond the Foam
by jstormlala
Summary: Savlo, NC. Not a familiar name for most people. But this is where Bella must spend her summer, far away on the Outer Banks. This summer she'll learn things that she never thought to know before. Bella/Jasper


Chapter 1 – Lets Wave Goodbye

_How do you go about fixing a broken heart?_ I snorted to myself, knowing that the only "cures" were beyond human means. The old biddies say time heals all wounds and Charlie said to find the one you were meant to be with; that's how he got over my mother.

"Bella, you gonna get up today?" She didn't even knock, my new stepmother, just opened the door. "Come on, honey, it's about time to leave. We've got a plane to catch." I rolled over, fighting the urge to gag at her thick southern accent, and walked past her to the bathroom.

Charlie found her about a year ago, when he went with a buddy on a fishing trip for two weeks. Apparently, it was love at first sight; they were married before I even knew she existed. When I called him to ask to live with him so that Renee could travel with Phil, I didn't have an inkling she was in his life. But, by then it was too late, I had given Renee hope and I wasn't going to ruin it. So, I buckled down and moved in with Charlie and his Beach Whore.

Honestly, it wasn't too bad. She knew I didn't need a mother and she was too young to need a daughter. So we settle into this uneasy friend role, I mean she's only 26. Like I said - a Beach Whore. But, hey it was the Beach Whore in her that didn't report me to Charlie when she found my stash. In fact, she just chuckled and gave it back, telling me to hide it better next time. And last time Charlie was out of town, she let me throw a party. Hopefully, she'll buy for me this summer or at least give me the name of a dealer.

So, here I was, getting ready for a long plane trip and an even longer summer in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, who has even heard of Salvo? Though apparently it does exist; since I googled it and found it located on Hatteras Island aka the Outer Banks. Too bad it was like almost an hour from where the rest of the world would vacation, Nags Head.

Getting out of the shower, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I didn't want to admit it, yet I needed this vacation. I needed to get away from Eric and all the drama related to our hideous breakup. The stress had made me lose too much weigh.

_Maybe I'd meet someone in Salvo_. Sighing, I left the bathroom; there wasn't a chance in hell that I would find someone out there. Who the fuck was I kidding?

As I was brushing my hair, Jacob came in. I knew it was him because 1.)Charlie doesn't come to my room and 2.)he knocked. I smiled at him even though my heart was heavy that I would be without my best friend for two months.

"So Bells, wanna hurry up? There's a beach on the other side of the country with my name on it." I paused halfway through a stroke. "Yes, that does mean I'm going. BW convinced Charlie to let me go to."

"Happy Graduation, Bella! I just knew you would be so lonely for the first couple days until you meet the locals. And I just couldn't do that to you. So, I did some talking to Charlie and…" Yeah, you learn to tune her out, she just rambles without stopping sometimes. At least this time, she was being a useful Beach Whore. "Well, let's go. Jake's all packed, just waiting on you."

I could have hugged her. I should have hugged her, but I didn't. She was the Beach Whore, after all. Instead I just followed her down the stairs and into the car. Later I followed her through the baggage check and onto the plane, with my best friend beside me.

We got off in Norfolk, Virginia. Yet another name I had never heard, but that doesn't mean anything. I didn't know anywhere except Phoenix and Folks and of course their respective surrounding areas. Though, I was confused at first about why we were in Virginia when Salvo was in North Carolina. Beach Whore said it was because "Nor-FUCK is the closest airport to the island". Nor-FUCK, got to love it.

After three hours in our rented Envoy on top of the eight hours on the plane, I was begging the state of North Carolina to build a closer airport, dear God. We had been on the plane for an eternity and now we were driving; I would be happy to just stand for the rest of the vacation. The boys were both passed out in the back, it was only me and Beach Whore. She was driving; it was where she had grown up so she knew it the best.

She glanced over at me as I shifted in my seat, concerned pasted on her features. I quickly looked out the window before she could say something. Greeting my eyes was black nothingness; it was the middle of the night after all. I sighed and turned back to her.

"We're almost there, once we're over the bridge and the inlet, than it'll be thirty more minutes. I swear honey."

"Yeah, okay, BW." I smirked to myself; she had no idea what BW meant. Since her real name was Brianne Waves, it was a perfect match. Shaking my head at the silly names they had down here, I closed my eyes. Thirty minutes was a nice nap.

When I woke up, the horizon was tinted pink. I could hear some rustling from the backseat signaling that Charlie and Jake were also waking up. And there was the smell, the smell of the ocean.


End file.
